


First Time Learning

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Demigods, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Late at Night, Public Sex, Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Hazel has never had sex before. But she wants her first time to be amazing so she asks Percy to teach her.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 37





	First Time Learning

They waited until Frank was fast asleep before sneaking away to a private spot around the corner of the picnic area they'd camped out in. The place was empty and after breaking the lock of the tiny café they settled in to a potentially uneventful nights sleep. Percy volunteered to take first watch but Hazel remained awake waiting for Frank to begin snoring. Then she got up and the two of them quietly exited the café and round the corner to stand by a picnic table outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Percy asked her for the twelve time since she propositioned him for his help.

"I'm sure" she nodded, shuffling nervously biting her bottom lip.

"But are you sure! You want to do it with me? If you and Frank really want to do why not just…do it?"

She sighed in quiet frustration, beginning to find Percy's politeness annoying. "Because I want my first time with Frank to be special. And…" she turned red feeling rather embarrassed as she explained "I've never done it before. I don't want to seem… you know..?"

"Not really" he said shaking his head.

"Will you just teach me, please. So I know what I'm doing when we do it ourselves."

"But then your first wouldn't be with him" Percy explained. "It would be with me. Wouldn't that make it weird?"

Hazel hadn't thought about it like that. She so nervous she had almost talked herself out of it immediately after asking Percy to teach her. Now she was even more conflicted. But she didn't want to leave with nothing. "Okay, then we don't do it" she said.

"Okay then" Percy exhaled with a nod.

"You can just talk me through it."

"I can what?"

"Just explain how to do it, then I can try it myself."

He looked at her like she was crazy, then wondered how it would even be done. "I'm not sure if it's something I can just explain. It's not really a class lesson thing we learn in school. Have you just considered watching porn?"

"Porn?"

"Yeah. You know? The internet?"

"I'm from 1944. The internet wasn't really a thing."

"Then maybe I should just show you myself" he suggested pulling out his phone. Unfortunately he had no signal, meaning no internet. "Okay, no porn. We should just do this another time when I have internet."

"Or you could teach me now?" Hazel insisted. "Just…show me the basic to get me started. Please!"

The way her golden eyes got so big she looked like an upset anime girl made Percy's heart melt. It didn't even occur to her she was technically younger than he was. He fell guilty and unable to turn her down any longer. He glanced around making sure they were alone, that Frank hadn't woken up. "Fine" he sighed. "What do you know already?"

Hazel went quiet. "Not much."

"How much?"

"Nothing."

He sighed. _This is going to take a while._ "Okay, well step one is make sure the other guy really wants to have sex with you."

"Okay" she nodded. She paused. "And how did I do that?"

"By asking him."

"Oh. Okay…do you want to have sex with me?" She asked Percy with an innocent smile.

"I'm not really comfortable with this, no" he answered honestly. Her shoulders sagged sensing his tone, apologizing quietly. "I'm sorry" he said apologetically taking her gently by the shoulders. "It's just…weird. But for future reference that is how'd you'd make sure. Of course there are other indicators that negate the need to ask but it never hurts to be sure."

"What other indicators?" She asked looking up at him.

"Body language. How close they are standing to you. They way they look into your eyes. They way the kiss you." He stopped suddenly, a thought occurring to him. "You have kissed another boy before right?"

She blinked as if he'd asked her weight or something. "Of course I have" she answered defensively. She caught her tone and shrugged. "Once" she corrected.

"Was it good?" He asked.

"Not really" she answered.

Percy took a breath and calmly explained "well step to is foreplay. Basically everything that builds up to sex. Taking off your clothes, fooling around and a lot of kissing usually. Though sometimes people skip the kissing and just have sex."

"So what are we going to do?" She asked nervously. "Are we going to take our clothes off?"

He hesitated, his eyes involuntarily examining her small frame. "Do you want us to?"

She looked down and shivered selfconciously. "Not really."

"Then no, we won't. This is your lesson. I guess we follow your lead."

"What do I do?"

Percy rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Whatever your comfortable with. The key thing about sex is consent. If you don't want this then it shouldn't happen."

"But you don't want this" she replied confused.

"I'm… part of the reason to have foreplay is to get each other into the mood. It's called seduction. Maybe you can seduce me" he joked.

She didn't get it. "Seduce you?" She asked curiously. "How?"

He found himself stumped all of a sudden. What was it that would get him turned on for sex? That brought a more worrying question. Had he even _had_ sex before. The trouble with amnesia is not knowing what you have or haven't learnt. A lot of his past was still missing. _Did he have a girlfriend? How else would I know so much about sex?_ "I have no idea" he admitted. "Maybe you can surprise me. Follow your gut."

Hazel took a half step back, looking at Percy carefully, feeling rather intimidated by him and his build. His smile put her at ease a little, so she stepped forward. Before she could talk herself out of it she put her hands around his neck, rose up to her toes and kissed Percy Jackson on the lips.

He found the action rather cute, taking her waist with his hands holding her steady as she nervously kissed him. She fumbled a bit, clearly inexperienced, so he gently pulled away. She looked at him worried she'd done something wrong so he quietly said "it was nice. Maybe let me show you how." He waited a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly, his mouth moving much more naturally and confident. He felt her swoon in his arms, humming softly into his mouth.

The kiss lasted over ten minutes, the two demigod's standing alone in the moonlight. Percy was patient as he silently taught the younger girl how to make out with a boy, pausing every so often to let her take over by herself. She was nervous at first, like a trembling schoolgirl, but after a while she learnt to relax into it and was soon bringing her sweet little lips in such with his as their tongues touched and twirled around each other. The lesson got more passionate as she grew in confidence, stroking his jet black hair with her fingers deepening the kiss with a sigh. Percy's hands stayed respectfully at her waist.

"Wow" Hazel muttered when they finally broke apart. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at the boy giggling. "That was amazing."

"You're a good kisser" he said.

"You're a good teacher." She dropped her gaze as her hands slid over his chest, feeling his body heat as they stood so close to each other. "What now?"

"That's up to you" he said patiently.

She nervously bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what came next. Her eyes kept being drawn to his crotch where she spied a hint of a bulge growing in his jeans. Her cheeks turned red as she dropped her hands to his belt, looking back up for permission. He didn't say anything. He didn't object. Not until she started unbuckling his belt. "You don't have to do anything. You know that."

She nodded but continued to undo his jeans. Her gut was telling her this is what came next. She pulled down the zipper and opened up his pants which he assisted in pulling down to his knees. Her fingers brushed the rim of his boxers staring at the tent forming on his front. "Could you show me how to…" she asked meekly, her face red from embarrassment.

"How to perform a blowjob?" He finished, hoping that was what she was asking. If it was the other thing he was still on the fence about that. Fortunately she gave a small nod. "Showing might be difficult, but I can try and talk you through it. If you really want me to?"

She seemed hesitant as she fiddled with the helm of his underwear. After a quiet minute she took a deep breath, stealing her nerves, and pulled his boxers down to reveal his penis. The first penis she'd ever since in her life. The sight made her gasp. It was weirdly mesmerizing. Hazel was transfixed with its shape and size, a size that grew when she reached out to touch it. Percy stood silently watching her stare at him, privately amused at her reaction. It was innocent, childlike wonder on her face.

"Try stroking it" he whispered to her. She glanced up blushing even redder. But she followed his suggestion, brushing her fingers over his length feeling it quiver to her touch. It felt strange to her. He gently took her hand, guiding her as he explained "wrap your hand around like this, and then rub up and down." He inhaled a little when she took ahold of him a little too tight, gently correcting her when she panicked. "Not too rough. Just take it slow at first."

Hazel was an obedient student, listening to Percy's instructions intently. His cock continued to grow in her palm, her hand tiny compared to it as it rubbed from the base to the tip. Her gaze was fixed to it making sure she was doing it right, listening to how Percy's breathing changed when her pace shifted. "How does it feel?" She asked nervously.

"Really good" he moaned smiling to her. He lifted her chin and gave her an affectionate peck on the lips. "You're really good at this."

She smiled at the compliment, her confidence boosted as she sped up the hand job. As an experiment she used her other hand to play with his balls, finding them underneath his erect cock. Percy shivered as she palmed them, nodding enthusiastically as she fondled them gently through her fingers. After a few minutes of massaging his dick she felt something leaking out the tip, narrowing her eyes curiously. "Is that good?"

"Yeah. It means I'm really into this" he nodded. He then added playfully "you just seduced me." Hazel giggled asking what she should do now. "We can stop, or try something else. Unless you still want to give me that blowjob. Now would be a good time for it, but it's up to you."

Hazel did want to learn how to give a blowjob. Although truthfully she wasn't a hundred percent sure what a blowjob was. She'd heard the words used but never understood the context. She felt foolish and stupid for having to ask but at this point she felt comfortable enough to be able to ask Percy about it. _I'm stroking his thing in my hand. I guess embarrassing boundaries don't exist anymore._ When she asked Percy didn't laugh, quickly answering her question and explaining how it's done. She wasn't expecting the answer she got but it quickly made sense. He asked her again if she was sure. She answered by dropping to her knees in front of him.

Percy watched her carefully as she examined him closer, licking her lips timidly as she continued to stroke him gently. He didn't rush, letting her take her time as she leaned closer to nervously peck his erection with her lips. The first kiss made her blush. The second made her giggle. After the third she tried licking her tongue along his shaft, shaking her head mumbling "gross". He brushed his hands through her hair, smiling when she glanced up to make sure she was doing it right. He stood still and patient, not making a sound until she bravely took his cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the tip making his sigh. He selfishly hoped for her to begin sucking his cock but didn't rush her, even as the blood rushed to his groin and his balls started to swell.

Hazel found Percy taste rather unpleasant to the taste, feeling pretty queasy as she held the organ in her mouth. She pushed the urge to gag away and forced herself to go deeper on him. She didn't want to disappoint him after all the teasing, after how patient he'd been so far. She could feel his fingers curling in her hair as she took more of him into her throat, sensing his palm pressing gently on her head. He he wasn't forcing her but she could tell he wanted to shove his dick down her throat and fuck her mouth. A part of her kept braced for his hands to grab her but he held back, keeping himself calm and letting her move at her own pace. She appreciated the gesture and wanted to thank him by making him feel good. Which meant swallowing her disgust and sucking his cock.

For a first attempt Hazel gave good head. Good enough for Percy to grunt and moan softly enjoying the feeling of her mouth around him. He closed his eyes wondering who else had sucked his cock like this. Did he have someone somewhere who would perform such a gift on a regular basis. _What if I'm the one who gives head in the relationship?_ He quashed the thought almost instantly. He assumed he wasn't gay due to how horrified his brain reacted to the thought of him sucking dick. _Then again that doesn't mean I don't have a boyfriend. Just means I don't like sucking his cock._

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tug in his balls, causing his hips to jerk towards Hazels face hitting the back of her throat. She gaged on reflex pulling away before she threw up, looking apologetically up at Percy as she released him with a pop. "Shit, fuck!" He grunted, grabbing his dick and pumping it furiously until he ejaculated all over her. Hazel gasped out loud as she was covered in semen, her face and hair painted white staining her shirt as it dropped off her chin. Percy sagged as he emptied his balls all over the younger girl, relieving himself of sexual frustration he didn't realize he'd been holding in. He looked down at her cum speckled face apologetically. She burst out laughing.

"So that's what happens when you boys cum?" She asked wiping her face, lifting herself up to her feet in front of him. She tried some of his cum licking it off her fingers, attempting to hide the grimace on her face.

"I don't taste that bad do I?" He chuckled catching her reaction.

She blushed red, admitting "I didn't really like it. I just wanted you to be happy."

Percy gave her a passionate kiss. "It's fine. If you don't like it then don't do it when you and Frank have your first time. I'm sure he'll get it. Or maybe he'll taste better than me." She wasn't convinced but returned the kiss anyway. He pulled his trousers up and zipped them up, looking down at Hazels smaller frame and petite body. "You want me to do you?"

"What?"

"Return the favor?"

"But I don't have a penis.

Percy laughed. "You've got something much sweeter" he said tapping suggestively at her waist. She looked down at her crotch, feeling her sex dripping with excitement as she rubbed her thighs together biting her bottom lip. She was hesitant but not repulsed. "I'll only do what you want me to" Percy said reassuringly. "If you want me to."

"What do I need to do?" She asked.

"You don't need to do anything unless you want to."

He took a step back, giving her the option to walk away showing he wasn't pushing. She thought about it a moment before reaching down, undoing her pants and nervously pushing them down her legs. The fell around her ankles leaving her in her panties covered by the loose fitting t-shirt. She blushed looking back at Percy.

Percy took a second to admire her legs, walking back to her and lifting her chin to peck her on the lips. He didn't ask if she was sure this time. He could tell in her eyes she was. Taking hold of her waist he lifted her up onto the picnic table, sitting her down so she was now eye level with him. She smiled playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into another affectionate kiss. They made out for a slow minute, after which he instructed her to lay back and relax.

She did as she was told, falling back onto her elbows watching him excitedly as he dropped down to his knees in front of her looking over her cotton underwear. She didn't feel embarrassed anymore as he gently opened her thighs, lifting the edge of her shirt to stroke his fingers over her covered groin. She shivered as he touched the damp patch of the fabric. He could smell her arousal from here. Carefully hooking his finger around the edge he pulled her underwear aside revealing her moist, beautiful, untouched flower. "Wow" he whispered. Hazel turned even redder from his reaction. She hoped Frank would look at her in the same way when she offered herself to him.

Percy was slow to begin pleasuring her, taking the time to examine her pussy lips carefully brushing his fingers along her entrance, teasing her slowly. Hazel's breathing changed from nervous to erratic the longer he teased her, her chest rising and falling as goosebumps spread over her thighs. She couldn't put into words how strange and wonderful Percy was making her feel. It was like her body was alive and calling to him, begging him to touch her further, deeper. Something deep inside her awoke and yearned for him to make love to her. "Percy" she gasped, her golden eyes stared at him full of want and need. She wanted him. _She needed him._

Percy gave her an affectionate smile and then put his mouth on her lower lips.

"Oh wow!" Hazel gasped as Percy's tongue made contact with her clit, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her body making her tremble. She had never experienced anything like this before in her whole life. It felt incredible. Goosebumps rose on her thighs as Percy rubbed them tenderly, kissing her pussy lips and gently licking his tongue through her folds. Occasionally he looked up to make sure she was alright and enjoying it. Each time she tried to hold his gaze and show him how much she was enjoying it, struggling to keep her head up as her back arched and made her fall back against the table. She instinctively reached down and combed her fingers through his hair, clawing at his skull pushing him further against her crotch apologizing under her breath. He never complained.

Percy got into a pattern of kisses and licks, his oral pleasure executed masterfully on the younger demigod. When he thought she was ready and susceptibility enough he decided to chance inserting his middle finger into her soaking wet entrance. The tip slid in carefully finding her tight walls waiting for him, hearing her let out a startled Yelp when he pressed against her. He rubbed her legs soothingly, wrapping his lips around her clit softly suckling her driving her wild. He felt her loosen up and eased his finger in deeper until she was wrapping her pussy around it. "How does that feel?" He asked her.

"Oh my god!" She breathed coated in sweat. "That feels good. That feels amazing! Oh my… I think I… oh my…. Oh my…"

Her cherry popped and her dam, for the first time, burst all over his hand. Hazel cried up into the heavens as she experienced her first ever orgasm, pleasure igniting in a wave of joy and wonder. Percy rode her through to the other side, smiling proudly as she trembled and shook in his hands practically vibrating atop the picnic table. He took out his finger and just stroked her body calmly, waiting for her to come to a blissful end with a long content sigh. She lay flat on her back staring up into the night sky, her chest rising and falling, her breath labored. She spontaneously burst into giggles with tears in her eyes.

"Was that good?" Percy asked leaning protectively over her.

She looked up at him with a new found affection. Maybe adoration. "That was incredible" she whispered smiling. After catching her breath she sat up and pulled Percy into a deep kiss, her sweet glistening face pressing against his. He returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist, her thighs falling either side of his hips so their bodies almost touched. He could feel her warmth. "Percy" she whispered nervously looking into his sea green eyes. "Will you be my first?"

Percy was shocked, looking dumbfounded as he stared back at her. "What about Frank?" He asked.

"I want it to be you. Show me how, please?"

They stood silently for a long moment, either others gaze locked as Percy hesitantly considered it. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked again.

"I'm sure" she nodded kissing him.

So with a deep breath Percy once again undid his trousers, bringing out his penis where Hazel dutifully stroked it until it was fully erect. They made out softly while they waited, nervously preparing for the point of no return. Percy worried about hurting her, quickly explaining that her first time might feel rather painful. She trusted him though. She knew he was be gentle. So with a final confirmation from both of them Percy aligned himself with her entrance and very carefully pushed forward.

Hazel grunted as his cock was pushed slowly inside her pussy, her first cock to violate her delicate flower. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and hugged him tightly, inhaling sharply as his big member stretched her walls wider than they ever been. He held her gently, whispering soothing words talking her throughout the process, kissing her cheek when she bit back a sob as she felt an intense pressure inside. Her nails dug in as he reached her barrier, her body shaking, her voice trembling. He asked one last time. She nodded. With one more forcefully push Hazel cried out in shock and pain burrowing her face in his neck, her hymen breaking and her virginity lost.

Percy came to a halt the moment her barrier shattered, keeping still to let her adjust past the initial shock and let her body familiarize herself with the feeling. He hugged her tightly stroking her hair, listening to her sobbing as she trembled against him. He didn't know how long they stayed like that for. Five minutes. Ten? Fifteen even. He was patient.

Eventually Hazel was able to pry herself away from his shoulder, wiping her cheeks and swallowing the sobs. He took her face gently wiping her cheek with his thumb, looking at her worryingly. They didn't speak. She just looked back at him, drawing one shaking breath after the next. He didn't rush her. When she was ready she gave him a tiny nod, returning to a hug as he slowly began moving his hips against hers. She winced as his penis dragged along her walls, clinging to his shoulders trusting the pain to pass. She felt comforted knowing it was Percy sharing this experience with her.

The pain did pass, and when the pleasure came it felt like a breath of fresh air in Hazels lungs. She found her voice again as her grunted turned into moans. Her walls loosened up to greet Percy more openly, sucking his cock in more and more eagerly. He carefully increased his pace, making love to her and sharing the most wonderful experience she could've only dreamed about. Their embrace was tender. Their kiss was passionate. The sex was incredible. And when they reached their climax together it felt like their bodies had become one.

"Thank you Percy" Hazel said after the bliss faded and they were left with the awkward silence in each other's embrace. She gave him one last grateful kiss on the lips before they carefully disentangled themselves from one another. cum dropped down to the floor between their legs as they tried to clean themselves up, pulling underwear and trousers back into place.

"You're welcome" Percy replied after getting dressed, giving her a proud smile. "I think you're ready for when you and Frank decide to go there" he told her. "Are sure he won't mind that we..?"

Hazel looked nervous and slightly ashamed. "I'm glad we did this Percy. I don't regret anything. I'm glad you were my first." She didn't say any more. Percy got the impression she was hoping she wouldn't have to tell Frank about this night between the two of them. He wasn't going to be in a hurry to confess his sins either. He was just glad to have helped.

So which the unspoken decision made the two of them returned to the makeshift camp, where they found Frank still sound asleep where they left him. Hazel settled down for the night next to him and Percy volunteered to keep watch. She drifted to sleep effortlessly, dreaming about her first time having sex. This time it was Frank in Percy's place and she smiled.


End file.
